Pokemon X and Y :The Series
by Luna-the-witch
Summary: When all life is doomed, whose here to save them? The legendary Heroes of Kalos! Join Elsa and her friends as they fight for justice, friendship, and peace! Rated T for i am worried. A hint of kalosshipping and a new couple!


Hey!Im back!Recently, I've been hooked on Pokemon X and y!And I've had this Idea since long!

Disclaimer-I own nothing exept my oc's!Enjoy!Luna-The-Witch!

When you think of legends, you think of fairy tales and myths from your no, their are greater legends that are lived gods

of our world. But many try to corupt them, and try to rule all of the the four heroes, chosen by Arecus four who will save all humanity and pokemon from the greatest evil of all. The four children who chooses our fate. Life or Death? That's the Question.

-POKEMON X AND Y : THE SERIES!-

Beautiful Kalos.A land with beauty, peace,and simple life anyone would want.A young girl looked at the building in front of her. Her black hair fell against her blue eyes lit up like fourth of july and a smile bloomed on her face.'My name is Elsa Chase,all the way from Campheir Town. I love pokemon and could't wait to get my own as a kid. My parent's would not allow me when I turned ten. But now I am Sixteen, and finally I made it to lumiose City to get a pokemon from Professer my partner by my side, I'll tackle each gym and become a champion!'Elsa suddenly frown 'but who am I picking as my starter?That's the problem.'

In queint little Vanivile, there was another girl. She had blondeish brown hair and gray eyes. A certein spark was in her eyes.'My name is Serena Wilson, daughter of Grace I lived in kanto all my recently Me and Mom moved to 's really beautiful here.I've also made friends with a next door neighbor, Shauna 's around my age and is alway's looking foward to helping out her friends. she's going on a journey like me!The only reason is because we're going to travel Mom's taking us to see the Professer and get starters.  
Cool right?'Serena fixed her red skirt and stood up from the patch of grass she sat on."i am becoming a trainer today..; she thought, happily.

"SERENA!LADY S!" Serena turned around and saw a bubbly burnette running over. "Oh, Shauna."Serena muttered "Your Mom says it's time to go!we'll miss our chance if we don't hurry!" that made Serena gasp "WHAT ?! WHY DIDN"T YOU SAY?! LET'S GO!" The two girls ran off to start off an Journey.

Back in Lumiose City, Elsa was not lisening to Professer Sycamore's long speech and only perked up when she heard thw words "Time to pick your partner to start your journey." He took out the three pokeballs and opened each. Chespin, the grass starter, was a bipedal pokemon with a grassy , the fire starter, was a quadruped pokemon resembling a Froakie, the water starter, was a quadruped pokemon that resembled a looked at around confused,Fennekin looked unintrested in her,Froakie looked at Elsa in great intrest.'Arecus it's happening!'Elsa thought.

The girl looked at each. It was sure as heak Fennekin was not going to be her choice. Elsa's eyes finally stopped on Froakie. The pokemon had been looking at her for some time and it was true, the water starter was her favorite "Froakie, please." the pokemon of her choice looked shocked. Prof. Sycamore nodded "Froakie. Merveilleux choisir!" after ruturning the other two to their pokeballs and handed elsa the remaining pokeball."And you'll need these as well."He handed her a flat red and blue item and a case of spare pokeballs. Elsa looked at the device "Uh...what's this?" "a pokedex. it records all data of every pokemon." Elsa looked at the pokedex questionably"Really?" Just to test it, Elsa pointed it at her scaned Froakie and fianlly data appeared

Froakie, the bubble frog pokemon .It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and its carefree attitude, it's well aware of its surroundings.

Elsa put away all the other stuff and kneeled down to Froakie"Hi. My name is Elsa. I would like to be your you accept that?"The bubble frog pokemon shyly smiled "Froakie." he croaked,nodding. Elsa smiled and returned him to his thanking the Profsser, Elsa walked off, ready to have adveture with her new Froakie. Just in time as well.

_  
Shauna and Serena went though the same speech and was Shauna happy that her choice was avaible "Whoever the last person is has no taste. Froakie's not cute what so ever." Shauna loved cute pokemon, whatever wasn't she did not like. Serena wasn't lisening. she stared at the pokeball in her hand.'This is it.  
I am finally a trainer..Thank youm Fennekin.' she thought smiling at the pokeball.

And that's it! Who is the fourth hero? well it's not Calem,Trevor, or Tireno! But you'll see! R and R and don't flame! Luna-the-Witch!


End file.
